Love Comes in Many Ways
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The real summary is inside.It's M rated for a reason. I'm sure you'll understand it once you read it. Anyways, the main couple is YoshixKurumu, rather weird huh?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Comes in Many Ways**

**Summary:**** While navigating across Smash City at night, Yoshi spots a blue-haired girl on the run from a mysterious man. After he rescues her in an alley, she introduces herself as Kurumu Kurono. Having nowhere else to go, Yoshi brings her back to Smash Mansion to live with him and the other smashers. Overtime as he takes care of her, Yoshi soon starts developing feelings for her, at the exact same time she begins falling in love with him. Will their feelings prosper any further? Who is the mystery man that is after her? Can Yoshi also keep Roy and Ike away from her?**

**Rated M for sexual material and some signs of swearing.**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Suspense**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the middle of the night in Smash City, and most of the streets and sidewalks were cleared of any citizens. However, not everyone was at home for the night. Yoshi, one of the Super Smash Brothers, was out on the roof of a building, staring at the full moon. Since he had gained his new abilities, he also gained a high tendency for going off at night to have some alone time.

"I think maybe I'll do a little navigating while I'm at it." said Yoshi.

Taking a running start, Yoshi used his super jump to leap across to the next building. He then dove off of it, revving up his feet and running on the side of it. Just as he reached the bottom, he launched himself off it in an upward motion, pressing onto another building and then pushing himself off. He soon landed on top of a smaller building, peeking from the ledge.

"Aah, there's nothing better than feeling the cool relaxing breeze in the nighttime. Uh oh, my Super Sense, something's not right."

He was soon alerted by the sound of a woman screaming for help.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME." yelled a female voice.

Looking down below, Yoshi saw a woman running down the sidewalk, obviously trying to escape from someone. Yoshi suddenly got the message when he noticed an unknown man running after her. From his point of view, he could tell that this man was a criminal.

"I don't know why that guy's after her, but as a hero, I have to save her."

Jumping down from the building, Yoshi dashed after the two, making a sharp turn around the corner, jumping over two trashcans and skidding to a stop in front of an alley, where he found the man trying to rape the woman.

"Please, don't do it, I beg you." said the woman while crying.

"Face it, resistance is futile. You're gonna be mine for the taking." said the man in a sinister voice.

"That's not gonna happen." said Yoshi as he grabbed the man and threw him off her.

"You, I'll kill you for that."

The man charged at Yoshi, attempting to punch him. But the agile green dino leaned his head to the side and grabbed his arm, using his strength to twist it, almost nearly breaking his arm.

"You ever try to rape her again, I'll twist your arm until it comes off."

After that he let him go. The man glared at Yoshi and turned to run off but not before taking one last look at the frightened woman.

"This isn't over, I will have you eventually, just wait and see."

And soon he was gone. Yoshi turned around to face the woman, who was still cowering.

"It's okay, you don't have to be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you." said Yoshi.

Without saying a word, she soon hugged him.

"Thank you. I was so scared. I didn't think anyone could save me." she said.

"Hey, I'm a hero, saving women is what I do best."

After she pulled away, Yoshi took a closer look at her. She had on a yellow sleeveless shirt, with a long sleeved shirt underneath, and a miniskirt. She also had light blue hair and purple eyes.

"Hmm, it's a good thing I saved you in the nick of time, you've got no idea how dangerous it is at night. There are guys like that all around just waiting to get their hands on you. By the way, I haven't learned your name yet."

"Kurumu Kurono."

"That's nice, my name is Yoshi. Do you have anywhere to go?"

She shook her head sadly.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Well you can't go anywhere out here alone, why I don't you come back with me to Smash Mansion. It's more safe there than any other place."

"Sure, I would love that."

"Okay. Get ready, it's going to be quick, literally."

Scooping up Kurumu in his arms, Yoshi then took off running at high speeds. Kurumu screamed with joy as she felt the breeze blowing through her hair.

"Wow, you sure are fast." commented Kurumu.

"What can I say, I gained powers from a WereWolf bite and I like it."

"You sure do have a way with ladies, including me."

"Doesn't everyone?"

* * *

**Later on...**

"I should have known that Yoshi would go out at night. He may not be a WereDino anymore, but he still likes to be nocturnal." said Sonic who was in the living room with Mario and Lucario watching TV.

"Can you blame him, he's gone out at midnight like ten times this month." replied Mario.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." said Lucario.

"I hope so."

They soon heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. Sonic got up to see who it was. He soon formed a sly facial expression when he noticed Yoshi carrying a woman in his arms.

"So Yoshi, I take it that you go out in the city at night to meet women huh!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Ha ha ha very funny, no that's not the reason I go off at night. For your information, I saved this girl from being attacked in an alley. She had no place to live, so I brought her back here."

"I see. Well what's your name?" Sonic asked.

"Kurumu." she answered.

"My name's Sonic the Hedgehog, but just call me Sonic."

"Anyways, I was just gonna take her to-" but Yoshi got cut off by Sonic.

"Your room. Gee Yoshi, I didn't know you had it in you."

"No you moron. I was gonna take her to one of the available guestrooms"

"Playtime in the guestroom. You'll need a-"

He soon noticed Yoshi giving him a pure evil death glare, which was a sign to show that he was really serious.

"I should probably stop talking shouldn't I?"

"You think!" said Yoshi venomously as he walked by, leaving Sonic just standing there while watching him.

Mario and Lucario soon came up to Sonic and stood next to him.

"Who's that girl Yoshi's carrying?" asked Mario.

"Her name is Kurumu. Yoshi rescued her in an alley and brought her back here to stay for awhile. He's currently taking her to the guestroom."

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Well as long as Yoshi keeps an eye on her, I'm sure she will. When it comes to protecting girls, Yoshi's always the first to take initiative. Since he's changed, he's become more and more like a confident person."

"But regardless, I can't help but feel suspicious about that girl." said Lucario.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mario.

"I sensed something strange about her aura. It seemed very unusual in some way."

"What do you suppose it could mean?" asked Sonic.

"Strangely, I can't tell."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Well Kurumu, how do you like your guestroom?" asked Yoshi.

"It's nice and cosy,I love it." replied Kurumu while sitting on the bed.

"That's good. Just to let you know, you'll be my responsibility as long as you're here. I'll keep you protected at all times."

"Thanks, you're so reliable."

"Anytime it comes to protecting women, I always act on my behalf. Anyway, there's plenty of clothes in the closet for you, a balcony for you to stand on, a TV set, and bathroom with a shower and everything."

"That's good, I was planning on taking a shower anyway."

"If you ever need anything, just let me know."

"Okay."

After that, Yoshi exited the room and closed the door, only to find Roy and Ike standing in front of him.

"What do you two want?" asked Yoshi in a serious voice.

"Who is that sexy girl in there?" asked Roy.

"Her name is Kurumu Kurono."

"Hmm, is she single?" asked Ike in a sly tone.

"No, she's happily married, of course she's single you morons."

"Looks like I've got a chance with her." said Roy.

"Like hell, it's me who's gonna get with her."

"You guys are both exaggerating, because there is no way you two are getting near her."

"And why is that?" they both asked.

"I know how you guys operate, and don't think that you have no idea what I'm talking about. So let me break it down for you perverts, Kurumu's safety and well being are very important to me. It's my top priority to tend to her every need. While she's here, I expect you to keep your perverted hands off her and keep your distance. If you so much as lay one hand anywhere on her, I will literally beat some sense into your thick skulls. Try to go any further and it'll be even worse."

"Alright fine, we get the message, we'll stay away from her." said Roy.

"Keep it that way."

Afterwards, Yoshi turned and walked off, but not before stopping and looking back at the two swordsmen with an angry look.

"What are you still standing around for, get away from her room, now."

With that, they started to walk away.

"Don't you think we could just meet-"

"SCRAM YOU IDIOTS." he yelled furiously, causing them to run off.

"Sheesh, what a bunch of immature morons."

* * *

**Currently...**

"If I may admit, what Yoshi's doing for me is really sweet. I almost feel sorry for him going through so much just to keep me well attended to. But then again, I do feel greatful to him for saving me. Even though he doesn't know about my true lifestyle, I just hope that he protect me long enough from that evil man who's after me." said Kurumu as she soaped herself up in the shower.

"But then again,even though he's a dinosaur, I must point out that he is kind of cute, hehehehe." she giggled to herself.

* * *

**Well, here's another crossover that I made.**

**It's not much, I just wanted to come up with it.**

**Yep. Yoshi has no idea that he's taking care of a yokai, which is japanese for monster. He doesn't know that she's a Succubus.**

**And if you're wondering about the identity of the mysterious man who's after Kurumu, you'll have to be patient until next time.**

**I'll give you a quick hint.**

**He's evil.**

**He's a Yokai.**

**And he wants Kurumu for a reason.**

**That's it, no more hints.**

**See you later everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So Yoshi, how's Kurumu doing this morning?" asked Sonic while eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen with Yoshi, Mario and some of the other Smashers in the dining room.

"She's fine, she's currently still sleeping. I just guess that she just wanted to relax a little bit more, so why not let her rest this morning." replied Yoshi while drinking some coffee.

"What exactly do you know about her?" asked Mario.

"She seems very nice, well mannered, and calm. But as long as she's safe, I know things will go well."

"Hey wait, did anyone see Ike or Roy this morning?" asked Peach.

"The last time I saw them, they were walking down the hall in the opposite direc-" Yoshi stopped halfway in his statement when he came to a certain realization, which made him angry.

"Rrrrr, why those two slimeballs. I told those perverts to stay away from Kurumu, they're probably trying to sneak in her room. Excuse me for a minute while I go put some sense into them."

He soon dashed out the dining room in a blur, leaving wind behind him.

"Wow, his powers are really improving." said Sonic.

"I think I'm gonna love the sound of this." said Bowser with interest.

Soon, they all heard yelling coming from the hall.

"AH HA, I KNEW IT. YOU TWO TRIED TO PULL A FAST ONE SO YOU COULD GET NEAR KURUMU, WELL THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN."

"YOSHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING. OW, YOU'RE TWISTING MY ARM. OUCH, CUT IT OUT." yelled Roy in pain.

"BUT WE ONLY WANTED TO SEE HOW SHE WAS DO-, OW THAT HURT. HEY LET GO OF OUR CAPES, WE WANNA SEE KURUMU."

"I SAID YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GET NEAR HER, AND I MEANT IT."

Soon, Yoshi came back in the dining room, dragging in Ike and Roy by their capes.

"You two should know better than to try and peep at a woman who's sleeping. That is completely ill-mannered." said Marth.

"We can't help it, she's just so sexy. She looked so delicate and beautiful." said Roy.

"Maybe so, but that still gave you no right to spy on her."

After Yoshi let them go, the two swordsmen fixed themselves some cups of coffee.

"I'm gonna go check on Kurumu to see if she's awake, I'll even bring her some breakfast."

Cooking up a quick batch of pancakes, eggs and sausage and after pouring a cup of orange juice, Yoshi loaded everything on a tray and took it down the hallway to Kurumu's room. While on his way there, he thought to himself.

"_You know, even though I've only known her for a short time, something about Kurumu makes me feel like I'm known her for years. What's this feeling in my heart that keeps flaring up everytime I'm near her?_" thought Yoshi.

The moment he arrived at her room, he knocked on the door. But there was no answer.

"She must still be asleep, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to wake her up."

Turning the door knob, he opened the door and walked in. He soon set his sights on Kurumu, who was fast asleep under the covers, laying on her back. When he got closer to her, he couldn't help but stare at her as she slept, taking in the sound of her soft breathing and quiet snoring. It almost made him want to kiss her, but he soon snapped back to his senses.

"What's up with me, did I really feel tempted to actually kiss her, or was it just an image in my head!" said Yoshi to himself.

Ignoring it entirely, Yoshi just focused back on waking her up.

"Hey Kurumu, wake up, I've got some nice breakfast for you." he whispered to her.

But she only stirred slightly and turned to the left, thus turning away from him. Setting the tray on the bedside table, Yoshi super jumped over to the other side of the bed to face her. Reaching a hand forward, he gently began to nudge her, trying to wake her.

"Come on Kurumu, rise and shine. It's a beautiful morning."

But he was soon in a for a surprise when Kurumu, in a fast motion, lunged her arms out and grabbed him, yanking him into bed under the covers with her. Yoshi tried to pull himself free, but Kurumu had him in a tight grip,making it hard for him to get out. He did not want to use his strength because he was afraid of hurting her. After trying to free himself a second time, he eventually chose to give up.

"Mmmmmm,mmmm, oh baby, how I love you so much." muttered Kurumu.

"Huh, she must be dreaming." wondered Yoshi.

"Oh I wanna feel you up against me, come closer to my body"

Yoshi felt somewhat embarrassed as he could feel her breasts pressing against him, which nearly made him screech like a mouse. For all that was known, Yoshi was not used to being in bed with a woman, especially a woman who was fantasizing in her sleep. He shivered intensely when she began rubbing her cleavage on his chest.

"This is so awkward, I wish she would just let me go."

Soon, he realized something rather odd about her body, and it didn't take long for him to figure it out.

"Oh my god, she's naked ."

"Kiss me my love." said Kurumu.

Before he could even act, he soon felt her lips pressed gently and softly against his. Yoshi's eyes went wide like dinner plates as Kurumu kissed him. While he was caught off guard, her tongue slid pass his lips and into his mouth, smothering his own with her saliva. Yoshi just tried to cope with the feeling, since he felt a little uneasy about having a girl's tongue in his mouth. The fact of the matter is, even though he never experienced it before hand, Yoshi wasn't really used to french kissing. And here we was, stuck in bed, with Kurumu's tongue dwelling inside his mouth. Eventually, she broke the kiss and opened her eyes, indicating she was now awake. The moment she saw Yoshi in bed with her, she blushed.

"Oh good morning Yoshi, never thought I'd see you like this." she said bashfully.

"Me, you're the one who was fantasizing in your sleep. And the only reason I'm in this position is because you pulled me into bed with when I tried to nudge you awake."

"Sorry, it's just a little habit that I pick up when I have fantasties while I sleep."

"Does your habit also involve french kissing, because you practically shoved your whole tongue down my throat."

"Oops, sorry again."

After that, Yoshi pushed himself from her grasp and climbed out of bed.

"Anyway I made some breakfast for you, it's sitting on the bedside table."

"You're so sweet, thank you Yoshi." replied Kurumu as she raised herself up. But as she reached for the food, the blanket slipped off of her, revealing her naked body. This was unfortunate for Yoshi, who was blushing red like a cherry. He immediately turned away from her.

"Uh, is there some reason why you slept naked?" asked Yoshi in a rather high pitch tone, which indicated that he was extremely embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, I was so tired last night that I ended up going to bed without a nightgown."

"Well I'm sorry, I'm just not comfortable being around naked women."

"Oh really."

Suddenly, Kurumu came up with an idea to tease him as she made a mischievous expression on her face.

"So you don't like seeing naked women huh?" she asked in a sly tone.

"No, it just makes things a little too awkward for me."

But instead of replying, Kurumu just stayed silent, all the while smirking mischievously.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you with what I said, I was just being hon-"

But he soon got cut off when Kurumu grabbed him from behind, pressing herself against him, rubbing her large breasts on his back, which made him shiver like a vibrating chair as well as making him blush even more.

"K-k-k-k-Kurumu, what are you doing?" asked Yoshi in an even higher, almost girl-like voice.

"Oh come on baby, don't fight your urges, I know you love feeling my body against yours." replied Kurumu flirtatiously in a teasing manner.

When another idea came to her mind, Kurumu decided to tease Yoshi further by nuzzling Yoshi's neck, purring like a cat just to be playful. She then began licking him, trailing her wet and moist tongue along his neck. She soon curled her legs around him, smothering him entirely.

However, Yoshi eventually had enough of it all. Using his speed, he slipped right out of her arms.

"What's the matter, did I make you nervous?"

"I think that was noticeable. But why did you do that?"

"Hehehehe, I was just teasing."

"Please just warn me before you try that again. I'll just leave now and let you eat your breakfast."

"Okay, thanks."

Without looking at her, Yoshi dashed for the door, only to see it open slightly. He heard some chuckling outside, and he opened the door to see Ike and Roy standing outside the room, holding flash cameras in their hands while chuckling.

"Ahem, is there a reason you've got those cameras?" asked Yoshi in an irritated tone.

"Nothing really, it's not like we came here to take pictures of Kurumu naked, even though we're not allowed near her. Uh oh, I probably shouldn't have said that." said Roy.

"No you shouldn't have." said Ike.

"Give me those cameras, now." said Yoshi in a sinister voice.

He snatched the cameras away from them and crushed them to pieces in his hands.

"Aww, we paid twenty dollars for those." whined Roy.

"You should have thought twice before trying to pull a stunt like this, now go on."

Kurumu watched as Yoshi pushed them down the hall, leading them away from her room.

"That Yoshi is oh so sweet, always sticking up for me. I don't know why, but I can't help experiencing this tingly feeling whenever I see him. Whatever it is, I might not ever know."

"Say cheese."

She suddenly found herself being flashed by a camera. She looked around only to see that there was no one in sight.

"I could have swore that someone was in-, WHAT THE HELL!" she suddenly yelled when she felt somebody grab her from behind. She turned her head to notice Roy with his arms wrapped around her.

"I surprised you didn't I. I was able to get away from Yoshi, and I had a spare camera with me to take a picture of you" said Roy.

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing?" asked Kurumu in an angry tone.

"Unlike Yoshi, I don't mind being around naked girls. So what would it take for me to get with a girl like you?"

"How about letting me go and I'll show you."

"Okay."

After letting her go, Kurumu turned around to face Roy, who was hoping for a kiss. But what he got in response was a painful slap to the face, which knocked him to the floor.

"Ow, that really hurt."

"It should hurt you pervert, you know better than to try a sleazy stunt like that. And now if you don't mind, I need to eat my breakfast now, but first I'll get rid of you."

"Oh come on babe, can't I just get a kiss instead?"

"Go kiss a cactus, because I've got better things to do than to waste time with a perverted swordsmen."

With that, she picked him up and brutally tossed him out the room, slamming the door closed soon after.

"Man what a woman."

But he soon found himself staring up into the eyes of an angry Yoshi, who snatched his spare camera and crushed it.

"You and Ike are in really big trouble now. I specifically told you to stay away from her, but you didn't listen. You're lucky she didn't beat you to a pulp, because now I'm gonna do just that." said Yoshi.

"Oh no." said a frightened Roy.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

High up on the top of a tall building, a mysterious man dressed in black clothing was overlooking the entire city, taking in the view from below. The wind blew through his short brown hair.

"Look at all those people down there, how pathetic. These humans are nothing but meaningless pests, they are of no concern to me. But right now, they're not important. What's important is sustaining my life force. Once I capture Kurumu, I will devour her lifeforce, just like I did with most of her kind. That Succubus will soon lose her life to my hands. But I will not have to worry, my two loyal servants will do the job of capturing her." said the man while grinning evilly.

"The sooner I get Kurumu, the better."

* * *

**Back at the mansion...**

"Yoshi, are you sure that it was necessary to beat up Ike and Roy, and then tie them up, it seems a little weird." said Sonic.

"Hey they deserved it, if they hadn't tried to take pictures of Kurumu naked, maybe I wouldn't have done it." said Yoshi.

"Wait, did you say she was naked? What exactly happened in there!"

"Uh, nothing at all." Yoshi lied.

"Come on pal, this is me you're talking to. You can tell me anything."

"You better promise not to tell anyone about this."

"I promise."

"What had happened earlier was that I brought some breakfast to her room. I found she was still asleep, so I tried to wake her up. But while trying that, she soon yanked me into bed with her. Then I found out she was fantasizing in her sleep. And before I knew it, she kissed me."

"Really, she kissed you?"

"Yes, and she used her tongue too."

"Yeah, just get to the naked part."

"After she woke up and I explained everything, she apologized and let me go. And to add in, the only way I found out that she was naked was when she rubbed herself on me underneath the covers. Of course when she reached for her food, she sort of accidentally showed herself naked in front of me."

"Did she have a tight ass?"

"SONIC!"

"What about her breasts, how big were they?

"WILL YOU JUST BE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS YOU JACKASS!"

"Relax, I was only joking."

"Anyways, she decided it would be funny to tease me by rubbing herself on me from behind, it was extremely embarrassing."

"Well, I feel sorry for you bud."

"And seriously, you need to lay off the sex jokes. You've been reading too many dirty mangas."

"How you'd know about those?"

"You told me about them, pay attention."

"Oh yeah."

"If you don't tell anyone my secret, I won't tell anyone your secret, deal."

"Deal."

They soon shook hands.

"By the way Yoshi, she probably had some big breasts didn't she?"

With that, he soon dashed away.

"RRRRR, COME BACK HERE YOU MORON." yelled Yoshi as zoomed after him.

* * *

**That's Chapter 2.**

**If you find some of the material disturbing, then I apologize.**

**So far many things have happened with Yoshi in this chapter.**

**1. He becomes extremely embarrassed around naked women.**

**2. He gets a rather fluffy feeling in his heart whenever he's around Kurumu.**

**3. He isn't used to french kissing.**

**And that's pretty much all I can tell you.**

**By the way, if you're wondering what that feeling is in Yoshi's heart, try and figure it out and you might see what I mean.**

**I'm pretty sure that you'll be familiar with the feeling.**

**Until next time.**

**PS: If you wanna learn more about Kurumu Kurono, watch the Rosario + Vampire anime on YouTube or . I'm just saying this to give some information.**

**Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yoshi found himself standing in the middle of a flowery meadow, with flower peddles blowing in the wind and the sun shining in the distance. He soon heard the voice of a beautiful woman calling to him from afar.

"Yoshi, where are you my love?" called the voice.

I'm over here, I'm coming my dear." replied Yoshi as he ran in the North direction of the meadow, following the sound of her giggles. He then found Kurumu sitting in the flowers near a tree, sniffing a flower. The moment Yoshi reached her, he curled his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. She playfully squirmed in his arms, and Yoshi responded by letting her go gently while smiling warmly. While he was caught off guard, Kurumu tackled him to the ground in a kiss, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Yoshi wrapped his arms around her and held her. After a while, Kurumu broke the kiss and raised up.

"Ready for some real fun?" asked Kurumu affectionately.

"Yes."

"Good, because things are about to get hot."

Yoshi watched with patience as Kurumu began to undress, lifting her shirt up over her head and tossing it off to the side. Yoshi stared with glee at her round, topless breasts bouncing in his view. She then grabbed his hands and placed them on her cleavage, rubbing them all around while stopping at her nipples each time.

"Oh yes, oh yeah. Squeeze them." she requested.

"As you wish baby."

Yoshi could feel his sexual desires reaching the surface as Kurumu moaned and sighed with pleasure.

"Oh Yoshi you are so amazing, gimme some of that-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH." screamed Yoshi as he woke up from his bed, riddled with shock and embarrassment.

"Whoa, what was that about. Did I actually have an erotic dream about Kurumu? Am I losing my mind? Or was it just a hallucination?

He looked out the window to see that it was still nighttime. He then looked at his clock and noticed it was 1 AM in the morning. With that, he fell back asleep. He soon felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Opening his eyes, it turned out to be Kurumu, who was standing over him wearing a yellow silky nightgown.

"Kurumu, what are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. I felt lonely." said Kurumu.

"Oh."

"Yoshi, would it be okay if I could sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

"Uh, what exactly do you mean by that!"

"Hehehe, not that silly, I meant sleeping in bed with you."

"Well, I suppose I could allow it. But look on the plus side, if Ike or Roy try to sneak in your room, they'll be upset to see that you're not there."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kurumu slowly climbed over Yoshi and got under the covers with him. She snuggled up to him, curling her soft delicate arms around him. Yoshi felt a little uncomfortable in this position, but eventually chose to forget it. But he flinched a little when her leg rubbed his skin as she swung it across his body. Choosing to ignore it, Yoshi went back to sleep. His eyes popped back open in surprise as he could feel Kurumu's legs touching his long tail, with her feet rubbing the tip of it.

"Oooh, aah, mmm, oh that feels so good."

"Oh no, not again." said Yoshi as he attempted to push himself free, but was too late as Kurumu got him in another even tighter grip.

It didn't take long for her to start licking and kissing his neck. The feeling made Yoshi shiver in discomfort, yet at the same time, it also made him feel relaxed a little bit. But he soon became more uncomfortable when Kurumu started rubbing her body on his in a sexual manner. Yoshi quietly sobbed himself to sleep as a result of his embarrassing situation.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"What a night, at least I got some great rest." said Yoshi as he tried to get out of bed, only to realize that someone was laying on him. He lifted up the covers to find that it was Kurumu, whom was naked, sleeping on top of him. Yoshi's whole body had turned red this time with extreme embarassment.

"Oh god, why does this keep happening to me?" he muttered.

Soon, Kurumu awoke with a yawn. She lifted her head up and looked at the blushing Yoshi, giggling at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, did my nakedness make you shy?" asked Kurumu in a seductive tone.

"Listen, I don't mind the teasing, but could you not overdue it so much. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Well then, how about a good morning kiss."

"You're kidding right?"

"Come on, gimme a little sugar baby."

She puckered her lips up and leaned in towards his. But Yoshi tried to avoid it, only for the both of them ending up falling out of bed, with Kurumu falling on top of Yoshi.

"But why exactly are you naked again?"

"I got too hot in my nightgown, so I took it off."

Suddenly, Sonic came walking in the door.

"Hey Yoshi, do you know where the remote is?" asked Sonic.

"Gee Sonic, could it be where you always leave it, stuck between the couch cushions." said Yoshi as he got up off the floor.

"I'm sure that's where you'll find it." said Kurumu as she stood up as well.

"Whoa, I didn't you two wanted some alone time." said Sonic in a sly tone.

"Don't go making assumptions, this is not what you think it is."

"Sure it isn't Yoshi."

"Yoshi's right, it's not what you think it is. We just fell out of the bed."

"Thanks Kurumu."

"Besides if me and Yoshi were gonna have sex, you would have heard us screaming and-"

But Yoshi placed a hand over her mouth, cutting her off.

"No need to go that far."

"Sorry."

* * *

**Later on...**

Kurumu was in the kitchen cooking up some pancakes for breakfast. Soon Yoshi, Mario, Sonic and Bowser came walking in the kitchen, apparently having been drawn by the smell of the food.

"Wow Kurumu, I didn't know you were capable of cooking." said Yoshi.

"It's just my way of thanking you for taking me in. I felt so grateful for your kindness that I decided to return the favor."

"Well isn't that nice, she made pancakes for us." said Sonic.

"Oh, sorry guys, I only made pancakes for Yoshi and me."

"Why did you only make breakfast for this reptile pip squeak over here?" asked Bowser.

"Because he was kind enough to tend to my every need."

"Forget it, I'll just make myself some breakfast since I'm not getting any pancakes." snarled Bowser as he walked over to the cabinets.

"Oh stop your complaining you big ox. She was just doing something nice for me." said Yoshi.

"Of course she is, you're her knight in shining armor after all."

"What's wrong Bowser, are you jealous?"

"I have no reason to be jealous of a pip squeak."

"You better stop with the pip squeak thing, I mean it."

"I call them as I see them, and therefore you're a pip squeak."

"I'm warning you."

"Yeah right."

But suddenly, Bowser was punched hard in the face by Yoshi, knocking him headfirst through the wall.

"I warned you."

Kurumu couldn't help but giggle. However, she was soon approached by Ike.

"Hey Kurumu, I was thinking that maybe after breakfast we could go out for some alone time together." suggested Ike.

"Let me respond to that in the following way." said Kurumu.

Pretty soon, she smacked him in the face with a frying pan.

"That's for trying to take pictures of me naked."

"Serves him right for being the pervert that he is." agreed Yoshi.

"In the meantime, why don't we sit and eat breakfast."

"Not a problem."

Kurumu carried a plate of pancakes over to the dining room, with Yoshi following her. Mario and Sonic fix themselves some bowls of oatmeal and came along soon after. Bowser, after recovering from being punched through the wall, made himself some cereal and then joined the others in the dining room. Yoshi politely pulled out a chair for Kurumu, who patted him on the head before sitting down. But before Yoshi could take a seat next to her, Roy suddenly rushed in and took it for himself.

"Hey good looking." greeted Roy.

"Get away from me you pervert."

"Come on, how can you be like that, a beautiful woman like you deserves some attention, and I'm giving it to you."

"Leave me alone."

Yoshi's rage was building up immensely by the second. He knew Kurumu wasn't interested in Roy, and yet he refused to leave her alone. The very moment he put his arm around her, that meant he crossed the line. Yoshi decided to make his move. With a powerful kick, he launched Roy out of the chair and up to the ceiling before he came crashing back down to the floor. Afterwards, Yoshi then sat next to Kurumu.

"Thanks Yoshi, I appreciate it." said Kurumu as she hugged him.

"Hey, I do anything for a woman I'm protecting."

* * *

**Here's Chapter 3 everybody.**

**Once again, I apologize if the material was disturbing.**

**I hope you find it funny. If not, then I don't blame you.**

**Later folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few minutes later after they had finished breakfast, Yoshi and Kurumu had went in to the living room to watch some television. They were currently watching an episode of Home Improvement, laughing the day away. Today was their lucky day, as both Roy and Ike were nowhere around them. Ike was still recovering from when Kurumu had hit him with a frying pan while Roy was still unconcious after Yoshi kicked him up to the ceiling. After Home Improvement had ended, Yoshi switched to another channel, which was showing Tom & Jerry.

"Oh, I love this cartoon." said Kurumu.

"Really, so do I." replied Yoshi.

"Tom's the funniest."

"Same here. This is my favorite one, Solid Serenade. I like the singing, I know the words. It's about to start now."

The very moment the singing started, Yoshi quickly sang along with it while dancing.

_I got a gal who's always late_

_Everyt ime we have a date_

_But I love her_

_I'm gonna ask her_

_Is you is or is you ain't my baby?_

_The way you acting lately_

_Makes me doubt_

_You is still my baby, baby_

_Seems my flame in your heart's _

_Done gone out_

_A woman is a creature_

_That's always been strange_

_Just when you're sure of one_

_You find she's gone and made a change_

_Is you is or is you ain't my baby?_

_Maybe baby's found somebody new_

_My baby's still my baby true_

Yoshi began bouncing on his tail like a spring, moving from left to right repeatedly, moving along with the rhythm of the music, which made Kurumu laugh.

"Hahahaha, you're so silly." said Kurumu while laughing.

"I'm about to sing the last part of the song."

_Is you is or is you ain't my baby?_

_Maybe baby's found somebody new_

_Or is my baby still my baby true?_

"That was amazing."

"Thank you Kurumu."

"You looked so cute when you bounced around like that."

"Shucks. Anyways, how's about you and I go out for a day in the city?"

"Sounds fun, I like it Yoshi."

* * *

**Later at the mall...**

"Gee Kurumu, I know you like shopping ,but you didn't have to buy five bags worth." said Yoshi who was carrying all five bags on top of each other while Kurumu was sipping a soft drink.

"Oh come on, you can't possibly tell me you're getting exhausted already." said Kurumu.

"It's not that, it's just I've never carried this much stuff before."

"I'm pretty sure you'll get used to it later on."

But as they continued walking through the mall, Yoshi couldn't help but realize that something was wrong. His Super Sense was warning him of danger in the area, but he couldn't pick up where it was coming from. But from what he could tell, Yoshi was positive that he had sensed a WereWolf somewhere nearby.

"Yoshi what's wrong?" asked Kurumu with concern.

"No reason, let's just keep going. I'll explain later." said Yoshi in a serious tone.

"Is there someone after us?"

"All that matters is getting you to safety before it's-"

Before he could finish talking, Kurumu was suddenly grabbed out of nowhere by what appeared to be a humanoid wolf-like creature. Yoshi easily recognized it as a WereWolf.

"A WereWolf in the daytime, that's impossible."

"Yoshi, help me." called Kurumu.

"Silence girl. My master is awaiting your presence. He shall not be denied." said the WereWolf.

But just as he was about to make his escape, Yoshi rammed into him,while still holding the bags, forcing him to let go of Kurumu.

"You leave her alone." said Yoshi as he stood in front of her.

"Foolish reptile. Where do you get off protecting a succubus?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I won't allow you to take her."

Soon, a second WereWolf appeared behind them, followed by a third one appearing from the left.

"Regardless, the girl is coming with us back to our Master Enroko."

"Not on my watch."

Yoshi overlooked his situation. He was surrounded by three Werewolves, who wanted to capture Kurumu. But his determination to protect her prompted him to prevent it.

Thinking quickly, Yoshi tossed each shopping bag at the three Werewolves, hitting them all in the face. Using this opportunity for escape, Yoshi picked up Kurumu in his arms and rushed off at full speed.

"After them, they must not get away. Master Enroko will be most displeased if we come back empty handed."

Yoshi dashed through the mall with full speed, rushing all the way outside to the parking lot and into the park.

"Why are those Werewolves after you?" asked Yoshi.

"They're trying to bring me back to their master."

"Who is it?"

"His name is-"

Before she could finish what she was saying, Kurumu soon spotted the Werewolves gaining on them.

"How did they catch up so fast?"

"They aren't like most Werewolves, they're supernaturally enhanced."

"That's not normal."

"Look out."

Suddenly, Yoshi was forced into dropping Kurumu as he was tackled by one of the Werewolves.

"Run Kurumu, get to safety, now." said Yoshi as he punched the WereWolf off of him.

"What about you?"

"I can take them, just get to safety."

Doing as she was told, Kurumu proceed to run, only to be confronted by a fourth WereWolf. But it was knocked away by Yoshi. Kurumu then hid near a large tree, peeking her head out to watch the fight. Yoshi punched one WereWolf and slammed it on the ground before smacking the third one in the face with his tail. The second one leaped at him from the side, only to be caught by the throat and thrown into the fourth one.

Yoshi broke off a tree branch and used it like a club, smacking the first WereWolf across the jaw with brute force. The fourth WereWolf grabbed him from behind, but he threw it over his head. Dropping the tree branch, Yoshi rushed over and grabbed a large rock with his super strength. He then tossed it at the third WereWolf, only for it to be punched to pieces. Before Yoshi could make another move, the first WereWolf appeared behind him and grabbed him in an arm hold. The other three Werewolves soon began bombarding him with punches to the face and gut. Kurumu watched with pure horror as the savage beasts pummeled Yoshi with brutality. At the last second, the lead WereWolf then punched Yoshi with great force through a tree, sliding across the ground until he came to a stop. The four Werewolves began to approach him as he struggled to get up.

"Look at you, trying to fight us all at once. How pathetic. You may have WereWolf DNA like us, but you're no match for supernatural Werewolves. Once we kill you, the girl will be ours." taunted the lead WereWolf.

"YOSHI DON'T LET THEM BRING YOU DOWN, YOU CAN DO IT. I KNOW YOU CAN, I BELIEVE IN YOU. PLEASE GET UP, DO IT FOR ME. I NEED YOU, I LOVE YOU." yelled Kurumu while crying.

Suddenly, with a new burst of strength building up within him, his confidence restored, Yoshi started fighting back like never before. He grabbed the first WereWolf by the head and slammed it's face into the ground. The last three Werewolves all tried to gang up on him, but he had them on the ropes. Yoshi kicked the second one in face, punched the third one in the gut and hit the last one in the jaw with a powerful uppercut, knocking it out cold.

Afterwards, the first WereWolf had regained composure after being knocked out. He then turned towards Yoshi.

"You were lucky this time, but mark my words. The succubus will soon belong to Enroko, and you won't be able to do anything to save her."

"For as long as I live, you'll never take her. Don't forget, my WereWolf DNA allows me to sense you no matter where you are." said Yoshi.

With that, the WereWolf soon dashed off, followed by the other Werewolves after they regained conciousness.

Yoshi then went over to Kurumu, who came from behind the tree.

"That was amazing." said Kurumu.

"It was nothing. By the way, did you mean what you said not too long ago?"

"What are you referring to?"

"When you said that you loved me."

"Yes Yoshi, I did. I really do love you, with all my heart. I liked you from the moment I saw you."

"That's rather surprising, because that's how I felt about you. But why would someone like you be in love with someone like me, I'm not even human. Plus, I'm a dinosaur who has the powers of a WereWolf."

"Hehehe. Yoshi, I don't care about what you look like or what you do, I only care about you. I really love you."

"And uh, I really love you too Kurumu."

With a sweet smile on her face, Kurumu embraced Yoshi in a passionate kiss. It was a kiss like no other. It made Yoshi melt with love as he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for the next several minutes.

* * *

**Later on in a dark forest...**

"Master Enroko, we have failed you. We had her in our sights, but someone was protecting her." said the first WereWolf.

But he was suddenly grabbed by the throat and pulled closer, forced to look into the angry eyes of his master.

"You idiot, don't you think I'm aware of your failure. I could sense everything from a mile away. I can't believe you fools allowed yourselves to get beaten by a single reptile." said Enroko.

"But master, it wasn't our fault. He took us by surprise and-"

"Silence, I don't want to hear your excuses. I can sense that he has DNA similar to our own, but it is currently dormant as of now. Even if he could unleash it, it wouldn't be enough to stop me from my destiny. I must feed in the next 24 hours in order to sustain my hunger."

"But why not feed upon the various people in this city?"

"You dimwit. Human life won't be enough. I need the life of a succubus to further my lifespan. Without it, I will become weak. Kurumu is the only one I want, and nothing else."

"As you wish master."

"There shall be no more mistakes this time, or else."

* * *

**Chapter 4 is up at last.**

**Looks like love is finally blooming for Yoshi and Kurumu.**

**And of course Enroko is determined to have Kurumu at all costs. He also knows that Yoshi has WereWolf DNA, and he can sense him.**

**Anyways, it's about time I updated this story.**

**One more thing, if you don't know of Yoshi's WereWolf gene, read Curse Of The WereDino for further information.**

**Later everybody.**


End file.
